My Moonlight's Kiss
by Filletmyingyawn492
Summary: Enma x Keita! I have made a small reference to someone from one of my fave video games. I would have blown it our of proportions, but this one focuses with EnKei! I OWN NOTHING! NOT EVEN SAID CHARACTER(S) MENTIONED. Enjoy!


In Keita's eyes… The yokai realm seemed like a bizarre and alternate place from Earth. Amongst them in his presence, he was almost deemed like an outsider. He stuck out like a sore thumb every single time coming from the elevator, nervous but excited to see what they're doing next whenever he visits.

Seeing the cityscapes and the abundance of yokai teaming along the streets, they didn't think about a thing different from each other. **This was their home.** Not one would be annoyed at others appearance, or even by their inspiriting nature. That was their thing.

A part from the sky turning into a variety of shades in green and orange, followed by the giant eyeballs on EVERY building known to yokai, it didn't feel any different from his home on the top. There would always be the good, the bad and the unnerving ugly for anyone and that meant for yokai too.

Despite this, Keita is in such a relaxed and comforted state in a different part of this world. This place was a giant lake. Enma called it 'My Moonlight's Kiss' not like the play Swan Lake but this had such a rhythming atmosphere it was almost impossible not to look up from the boat he and Enma are floating on.

He informed Keita that the moon made its appearance as it does every night on Earth, and regardless of the yokai realm being underground, the stars too were visible. Through the countless, barren branches Enma always felt the moon was his extra companion. A friend he could look up upon, and talk to like another human or yokai.

Enma. The second king to the yokai world. Keita shuffled in his kimono outfit, adorned in small bubble like stars flying everywhere on his garment. Enma picked it out because it reminded him of Keita.

In fact, he has Keita here for a reason. Not just the two of them and the lake, no, the Mermadonna and her look-a-like Mermother were on another part of the crisp aqua area teaching the droplettes and their siblings slush and gush to sing. A couple of off tones here and there but they all sounded pleasant.

From Enma's eyes, investigating and spying on all the humans on Earth, he was extremely suspicious and relenting to dismantle all communications of yokai to humans from Nurarihyion. Just from his previous king uncle told the noodle man to follow that order didn't mean Enma himself would follow that tenant.

Spying on one yokai to the next with their experience with humans was too much work, so he chose the more acquainted and famous yokai that happened to make a ton of attention. The Koma bros. Inaho and Usapyon. Yuuto and Fuu2. Hovernyan. **Keita and friends.**

He was ecstatic and concerned when Nura made an executive order without his console about communications to humans and yokai. More concerned when Keita and his abundance of friends made the onslaught barrage into his kingdom to talk to him about keeping the balance of communications intact.

To think that this boy, accompanied by others to ally with him to stop Nurarihyions awful law. He indeed saw this boy had an average air to him, but amongst all that his pure heart could break through anything.

Enma decreed to nullify that law, even when Nura struck out against the current king to prevent it. Persuading his 'Papa' as he deemed him was no easy task and if Enma was as big as the successor maybe Nura would be less angry? Either way, he'll have to use a term Keita taught him to say. Only when the time was right.

But Keita. Boy, did this child bring more light to his life. Not a nuisance to others but a gateway to bright friendships and lasting memories.

"Huh? Enma-san look!" Keita shouts pointing up at the sky.

Enma followed his finger to see not only the sun beginning to set, but baseball sized moths flying from behind them, North to who knows where. These moths were special and the spike haired boy knew what they were.

"Oh. The Styx migration. They only fly back to the Styx river to begin making more of their species. All the time each one is colored pink and white. Rarely do they come in red. They help carry energy to the bank, to carry on some passing souls."

One comes fluttering down to them both, trying to gain composure and stand in Keita's hair. He giggles at the insects antics, and Enma scoops it in his hands. They both look at the furry creature, curious at the figures called fingers.

"They seem really friendly. Cute, too." He lightly pets it, as it gains flight back to its friends.

 _That's not the thing in my eyes that's cute._ Enma thought to himself.

The flying moths created pink dust, from the constant flapping of their elegant wings making the sunset into a serene setting. Keita was excited, his pupils became round and big.

That smile. That gosh darn smile making his heart beat with twice the rhythm as usual. The creeping blush skittering onto his cheeks. Looking on into the sunset with Keita, he smiles as wide as his friend. Pinks, orange and reds clashed together, behind the trees to illuminate the water and sky like they were in a painting.

Falling pink dust made it seem like it was snowing.

"Keita." He unexpectedly says, now gazing into the hazelnut eyes that reminded him of hot chocolate.

Is he really going to do this? To add more clutter and mess to his agenda of being a king? A relationship? Keita asks what is it, and he feels… like it would be worth it.

"I… I was hoping… that-that." He began, fingers starting to play in his grasp. Maybe Enma didn't get a good amount of growing up advice from anyone, he couldn't speak straight? As far as he's concerned, Keita is the **only** one, regardless yokai or human, has come so far to make him feel… clammy and ecstatic.

Keita looked at him a tad bit concerned, moving in closer to check for signs of possible fever or sickness. Nurarihyion was going to murder him if he thought Keita got him sick, all from just this time alone spent together.

He placed a hand to Enma's stuttering ones, and at that instance his anxiety disappeared.

"I was hoping… we could see each other more often. I… I haven't been able to unwind and relax all because of my constant royal duties." He toyed with his thumbs this time but now moving them onto the others' knuckles, caressing them like they were wounded.

He gulps down a lump, sniffling a little bit. Man, does moth dust really irritate your senses. At least that's what he hopes it is. Keita shifts closer, cautious not to ruin the borrowed kimono and continued listening to Enma's request.

"Mao… I know Mao comes every so often to visit and have our play time, but I don't think it's enough. I need something more, someone else.

"Do you think… you could… _come visit me more often like you do when you use my medal?"_

This question was essential. Upon hearing these words, the uncomfortable scathing tears scratched from behind Enma's eyes, hoping Keita could just forget about this. Friendship is one thing, but to have constant loneliness and no fun all the time? He needed a change of pace. That's why he turned to Keita. To unlock the inner yokai within him, to do other things that maybe not even his grandfather has done.

His attention is directed back towards his hands, fingers now intertwined.

The sunburnt king tilted his head up to see Keita's face. It looked solemn and sympathetic almost as though he knew what Enma was thinking. Another arm wrapped around the young heirs' shoulders, lying his head on Enma's right side.

"I know you've been going through a lot of things, Enma-san. Mao informed me." He didn't think Mao was a gossiper but it's only between the three of them it was alright. His composure relaxed, silently thanking his uncle for explaining it to Keita.

"Being a king and a kid at the same time must be tough at the same time. To run out and play with friends only to have your kingly duties done first must be extremely stressful. At first, I didn't think you had it so bad. To have all this power you could have been gliding in the air to see the sites. Stay up late to see how the night is when kids like me go to sleep.

"Mao explained it to me much more clearly. The stress of getting into meetings, discussing the lives of other yokai, the laws, regulations about them. It's all so much, especially for a child around our age… kind of."

He brings his head up, brown eyes meeting with golden orbs.

"I actually would like that. Could give me, Whisper and Jibanyan a chance to breathe from the other yokai inspiriting my friends and strangers. If it'll help get your mind off things, then I'd be more than happy to help." Keita says grinning with those last words.

Enma felt his heart increase with joy, the anxious pit in his heart dissipating. Only warmth of encouragement was filled within, seeing Keita agreed to join him for… what would humans call it… dates?

In his own state of euphoria, the king embraces Keita, and brings them both down lying on top of his back. "What was that for?" Keita asked, shocked at the sudden affection. His own cheeks began a cue for a rosy hue, looking up to Enma's face. Now with more mischief in his eyes, Enma plants a kiss and smiles at the flustered boy on top of him.

"Eh-eh! Warn me next time Enma-san! What if Nurarihyion see's us? He'd turn me into Fuu2 within seconds." Metaphoric smoke dwindled out of his ears. Tis true, Nura was one to protect the royal family at all costs. But when Enma initiates it he stands with him. Not in this event, they'd have to bring this up later.

Keita shifted his head once more so that he could hear the other boys' heartbeat. Both feel they've connected a lot closer now. Enma rubs circles on Keita's back, Keita turned his hands and massaged Enma's hair and scalp hoping this could be a start of their ongoing relationship. Possibly make it more than just friends.

The sun now was off to bed deep in its horizon, and a waxing crescent moon ascended making the lake as majestic as possible with the new light. Keita plants his hands on the wood-board of the boat they were in and lifted himself up.

He gives the other a peck on the nose, as a light revenge and 'you're welcome'.

"Ano, Enma-San?"

"What is it?"

"Do you think someone lives in the Styx river, that controls those moths?"

"Hmmm… I have a friend who knows more about that than I do. No yokai lives in the river. Maybe someday I could introduce them to you." He finishes, watching the neighboring rock cool the two down from their flustered states.

"Keita."

"Yeah?"

"Did you have a grandfather pass a long time ago?"

"Yes! My grandpa Keizo! He created the yokai watch. But how do you-"Keita was interrupted as a small, black blob figure came hovering around them. Moximous N appeared dancing in front of the two and snuggled against Keita's cheek.

Enma was sure his great king grandfather made up the name of the lake, but it was true he made a relationship blossom forth with the boy who could always make friends no matter the circumstance.


End file.
